Consumer products, such as mobile phones and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrators for generating tactile feedback. For example, a mobile phone has a vibrator for generating vibration while a call is called in, and a portable multi-media player has a touch screen having vibrators for getting tactile feedback.
A related vibration motor generally includes a magnet assembly and a stator assembly. The magnet assembly is generally elastically suspended in a housing of the vibration motor. Elastic members, such as springs, are used for suspending the magnet assembly. During the vibration, the magnet assembly vibrates within predetermined amplitude. In actual application, user needs the magnet assembly to come back to the balanced position for realizing fast vibration.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new vibration motor which can satisfy the demand mentioned above.